Ninfeta One Shot
by Onigiri xD
Summary: Paixão proibida de um homem de meia-idade com um ninfeta garota entre 15 e 16 anos . Baseado no filme "Lolita"


Deitada na grama, de corpo molhado por causa no regador do jardim, lia uma revista, sonhava com o impossí a coisa mais bela diante de mim, foi quando olhou para mim mostrando-me aquele sorriso único, metálico por causa do aparelho na mesma hora que iria me hospedar naquela casa, havia chegado da França no mesmo dia.

Dias se passavam, e eu somente trocava olhares com a ninfeta , que me seduzia com sua inocencia, com suas palavras rudes ao conversar com as pessoas, sua curiosidade no olhar, sua delicadeza ao me encantava naquela garota de meros quinze anos.

Paralisei meus pensamentos ao saber que ela iria para um internato no mesmo mês, o que estava acontecendo de errado comigo?Tranquei meus sentimentos há muito tempo, e agora eles despertaram com uma força, mal cabendo em meu pequeno coração seu ultimo momento em casa, veio correndo aos meus braços, selando nossos lábios em um beijo amador e sincero.Não acreditei naquela atitude, pude sentir seu corpo de poucas curvas grudasse ao meu como cola, mas no mesmo instante desapareceu com o motor do observando o fundo daquele automóvel antigo até desaparecer da minha vista.

Semanas se passaram e recebi uma carta da Ninfeta, afirmações inocentes a dela, porém eram a mais pura verdade, eu sabia, e ela também, que compartilhávamos o mesmo sentimento quente da paixão, foi quando sua mãe, a mulher com quem casei, descobriu tudo lendo nossas cartas, se matou de desgosto em frente a nossa senti culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo livre, poderia agora amar a ninfeta cujo a chamava era Lo. Dirigi feliz até seu internato, de onde a tirei, viajamos por meses passando por muitos hotéis e motéis baratos.

No primeiro hotel em que ficamos, na mesma noite em que nos hospedamos tivemos um noite, a noite em que nos tornamos um, a noite em que corrompi a ninfeta, a noite em que ela se entregou de corpo para descarados, atitudes selvagens, não parecia pura, mas não pude negar que era.

Me senti mal ao saber que estava apaixonado por uma garota, não sei se pelo fato dela me dar o prazer eu a via com formas diferentes: filha e dela, matriculei-a em uma escola no curto período em que alugamos uma quando descobri, o por que ela me pedia dinheiro quando fazíamos durante a da pior maneira que Lo , tinha o poder de persuasão, me tocou até conseguir aumentar seu preço semanal. Minha prostituta particular, mas a diferença é que não estava morta por que queria a cada noite que se passava.

Estava tramando uma fuga, por que queria fugir de mim se a tratava tão bem? Talvez ela só quisesse sair de sua cidade natal e viver a vida dela.Não sei ao certo, estava -a pela as pazes como sempre, em todas as brigas, em todas as caretas de raiva dela, sempre fazíamos as pazes.

Sabia o que fazer melhor do que ninguém...A ninfeta fugiu dos meus braços, fugiu sem dar explicaçõ mal eu fizera a ela? A magoei tanto assim?Havia fugido com um homem da mesma idade que eu, se não mais de filmes pô perdi seu sumindo...sumindo...Até desaparecer.

Durante três anos controlei minha dor para não me de Lo, ao meu lado, queria novamente aquele cheiro, aquela risada satírica, aquela sinceridade dolorosa, queria assistir novamente aquelas danças desengonçadas que fazia ao ouvir suas músicas aquela teimosa quando recebi sua trêmulas mas palavras se casado e estava grávida, passava necessidades, precisava da minha ajuda como pai.

Fui até ela sem novamente a minha ninfeta, dessa vez com o rosto mais serio, porém percebi a felicidade em seus orbes, ao fitar o marido.Não podia tirá-la a ela, recebendo uma resposta negativa, o que já era de lá com saudades da minha lolita, se esvaiu dos meus braços diante dos meus olhos,e não pude prende-la como queria.

Me arrependo de tudo que fiz a não me arrependo do que fiz por ela, matando o homem que a tirou de seguida dirigi atordoado pela estrada, até a policia querer me abordar, quando entrei em um pasto e sai do carro, andando até a ponta da planí as crianças brincando do povoado logo abaixo.

Eu não estava triste por não ter a ninfeta mais ao meu triste pela voz da ninfeta não está entre as vozes daquelas crianças felizes.


End file.
